Another Time
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Added scene to e2 in Season 3. Malcolm/Hoshi


Another Time

By Emiliana Keladry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise or any of the characters. They belong to ParaMount.**

**Author's note: This is just a little one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. Reed/Sato! Any mistakes are all mine and I apologize for them. This is an added scence to the episode e2 in Season 3. Italics are Malcolm's thoughts. I thought that it fit well. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

_"You will never find time for anything. If you want the time, you must make it."_

_-Charles Buxton_

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed sat at the empty table, listening to the crew talk about their lives on the other Enterprise NX-01 as a work crew repaired the mess hall. He couldn't bring himself to eat any more of his meal and the coffee was getting cold. Malcolm still couldn't believe that he was last of his line, the last Reed to live. He knew that his disposition against fraternization was strict, but he hoped his alternate self had given it up to protect the Reed name. Yet, he hadn't and it appeared that no female crewman wanted to become the wife of such a stubborn armory officer.

_I have always treated the female members of the crew with respect. I don't understand why they wouldn't have me. I know I am nothing like Mr. Tucker or Ensign Mayweather in appearance. Even Captain Archer got married. I am soft-spoken and tongue tied around women, but that shouldn't have made a difference! I died alone. How can I change that?_ Malcolm thought.

The Lieutenant pushed his thoughts away and went on duty, but the entire time he kept wondering what he could have changed. When his shift ended, Malcolm proceeded to his quarters. He lay in bed for two hours and couldn't fall asleep. It was early morning and many of the crew would be asleep or working on repairs. Since the attack at Azati Prime, Mal had rested uneasily and when he did sleep it was a light enough sleep to hear anything, even a water drop from his bathroom sink would wake him up. Still dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Mal left his quarters and began to wander the ship.

"Sir, are you alright?" a passing crewman asked, noticing the civilian clothing and look of disarray on the pristine officer.

Mal glanced up at the frowning woman and a thought pieced his mind. _I bet that she married and had children. A man loved her._

"I'm fine. Carry on," he replied, looking down at the deck plating.

After a while, Malcolm found himself in front of the Sick Bay doors. He could see Phlox inside, feeding his animals and talking to himself. It seemed like an unimportant moment to intrude. Malcolm entered, trying to look professional and wishing that he had changed into more suitable clothing.

"Mr. Reed, what can I do for you?" Phlox inquired, giving one of his famous smiles. "It isn't very often that you come into my sickbay willingly."

_Even Phlox had children; a lot of the other crew is descended from Dr. Phlox. Denobulans didn't disappear, just Reeds._ Malcolm paused and cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," he muttered, embarrassed about coming to sickbay and regretting it.

"That seems to be a common occurrence anymore. Is there something on your mind? Weapons or security or repairs?"

Phlox returned to feeding his animals, his pale blue eyes releasing Malcolm's grey eyes. The strange animal shook the cage as it happily devoured the slimy worm with greed. It made Mal uncomfortable.

"It's not that."

The Denobulan paused and looked as it he had been hit with a smile stick the way he reacted. "Aha! I know what's bothering you. I've been going through the DNA of the other crew. It's all very fascinating, but I remember that…" He stopped and went over to his computer, looking at the data. "Ah, here. Malcolm Reed never married nor had children."

Phlox turned around to face the younger man, his smile seeming to be a lot less. Malcolm wanted to run away and was mentally kicking himself for having such a weak moment in the presence of others. He sat down in the nearest chair and watched as Doctor Phlox came close, sitting in front of him.

"How does one change a future that doesn't exist yet, but could exist if it remains the same?" Malcolm felt the words leave his lips before he had the chance to stop them.

"I once had a patient with Chrone Gella's disease, which is a fatal illness that attacks the heart and lungs of a person. He was distressed, telling me about how his wife was expecting twins in a few months. He didn't want to die, but he didn't know how to live with the way he was. Chrone Gella's disease isn't contagious. It's a genetic disease, passed on from generation to generation. His twins had a twenty-five percent chance of being born with the illness; though it wouldn't show up until they were far along in years. The man didn't know what to do and he felt guilty for the possibility of hurting his children. His wife wanted to be with him, but he couldn't get over the shame. A powerful emotion. He died a month after they were born and never wanted to see them. As it turns out, neither girl developed the disease."

"I don't understand what this has to do with my being unable to sleep."

"The man had accepted his death too soon. He gave up his will to fight. In the same way… you have given up the chance of a wife and child because in one alternate timeline, you have neither. We have all the time in the universe, but if we don't make the time, then time will be lost."

Doctor Phlox pulled out a hypo-spray from a small compartment as Malcolm digested the meaning of his words. He filled it with a clear liquid, handing it to the stunned man.

"This should put you to sleep for a couple hours. Come back if you need anything else."

"Thank you Doctor," Mal muttered, standing up.

He watched as Phlox disappeared into one of his various hiding places, continuing the task of feeding his animals. _I can't let an opportunity slip by._ Malcolm lay the hypo-spray down on the counter and exited sickbay. Automatically, his feet took him to his destination. Mal stood in front of Hoshi's quarters, unable to press the door signal. His fingers hovered over the button, shaking slightly. _Don't wait_ came the firm response of his mind. Gingerly, he pushed the tiny button. A minute passed by and Malcolm heard no noise from inside her quarters. Again he pushed the button. Another minute passed by. Just as he was about to leave the door slid open, revealing a sleepy eyed Hoshi Sato. Her long dark hair spilled over shoulders and she was dressed in a simple nightgown that showed a good part of her lower legs.

"Lieutenant is there something wrong?" she asked, waking up at the sight of him.

"No. I apologize for waking you. Might I come in for a moment?"

"Sure."

Hoshi moved aside, letting him into her quarters which smelled faintly of flowers and clean laundry. Malcolm stood in the center of her room as the door closed behind him. She went around him and sat on her bed, vaguely attempting to straighten the blanket.

"You can have a seat if you'd like," Hoshi urged, gesturing to her desk chair.

"Thank you," he replied, sitting down on the edge.

Silence filled the tiny room. Mal could feel her curious eyes on him. Not everyday would Lieutenant Reed show up in a female's quarters, dressed in civilian clothes in the middle of the night. He had to speak now or loose the moment. _I won't be alone._

"Hoshi… do you dream of getting married and having children?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course I dream about that. Most women do. Why do you ask?"

He cleared his throat, unable to look up. Silence pierced the gap between them. "I do too. I dream of having a son that knows weapons systems and follows in my footsteps."

"I doubt he would want to do anything else."

"I also dream of having a daughter. She would have long dark hair like her mother and love everything about languages." Hoshi took in a sharp breath of surprise, but Malcolm couldn't stop until he was finished. "In that other time, it never happened. I lived alone and died alone. I've never been comfortable around women and having long-term relationships. It's because I can't get too close to people."

Malcolm looked up, locking eyes with Hoshi's dark eyes. "I have had a crush on you since you requested seat belts on our first mission. My feelings changed when we helped those marauders fight off the Klingons. You were showing them how to shoot and I felt so proud of you. I began… to love you."

He could tell that she was in complete shock by the silence and expression on her beautiful face.

"I don't want to be alone. I was wondering… when this is all over… if you would like to… I mean… we could… or not… I"

In the next minute, Hoshi got up from her spot on her bed and quickly placed herself in Malcolm's lap. She paused for only a second, getting her face close to his.

"Hoshi…"

She gently put a finger on his lips, silencing the words that would come. With tears running down her cheeks, Hoshi kissed him. The salty taste of her tears mingled with his as she kissed him in the pale light of her quarters. Malcolm returned the kiss with more passion than her, savoring the moment. They broke apart after a minute, but refused to move their faces away from each other.

"I feel the same way, Malcolm," Hoshi whispered.

"When all this Xindi hunting is over, would you like to go to movie night with me?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, I'd love to."

They kissed again, this time staying together longer. Since it was late and both desperately needed rest, Malcolm said good-night to Hoshi. She walked him to the door, holding his hands. He stepped into the corridor, feeling a renewed sense of determination to continue the mission and finish soon. Movie night was waiting for him.

"Good night Hoshi," Malcolm said in parting. He turned around and walked back to his quarters, fully exhausted. _We will spend another time together and another. This time I will make sure to open up and let her love me and I will love her._

Stepping into his quarters, Malcolm lay down on his bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming of her kiss and the way she held his hands. Malcolm Reed would never be alone again.


End file.
